Wake up into reality
by catlover93
Summary: This is my first fic. Its about Harry silently asking everyone to wake up to the fact that Voldemort is at large. Set in OOTP. I'm not exactly good with reviews so please just R and R.
1. You say that you understand

**A/n: This is what I imagine is going on in Harry's head through the fifth book. He wants to say this to those who disbelieve him. But he can't bring himself to do so in fear of further rejection. Please review because this is my first fic and I really need some guidance.**

**Disclaimer: harry potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me. **

* * *

You say that you understand. But do you really? You say that you have been through this too. But have you really? You say that you feel the same way. But your actions speak louder than your words. 

Why is it then that you do not listen? Is it because you do not want to hear? Hiding from your fears? Yet you call me immature. Stand up for me, stand up for yourself. Do you want to be a coward? Shunning the fear deep inside you, yourself. Why are you so afraid? Is it because you do not know what to do? Well neither do I.

Do you really think that I am being rebellious? Yes, I suppose. That is what they all think. The fault lies with me, I understand. Yet, do you not find, that you are in fault too? No. Blinded. Blinded by yourself, your egoism. Is it so difficult to admit that for once, you are wrong? Hypocritical, you are.

Who is going too teach us? No one. Not a single one of you can stand up and teach. Tell us that the rest of them are wrong. Nope. All you do is brainwash us into thinking they are right. Yes, you are good at it.

Where can we be safe? No where, for you are all around. Even when you are not, they are. The death eaters. Living, breathing, sleeping, disguised among us.

What is there to fear? Oh yes, I remember, yourself. You, your egoism, your pride. Cover it with ash. Make sure no one digs it up. If they do, your plain white sheet of pride would be stained. Yet, it already is. By the ash and the soil.

How are we to learn? We cannot for no one is capable of teaching us. Either that, or they cannot.

When are you going to wake up? See the light, for it is shining in your eyes already, it is glaring at you. You, however, choose to deny it. I have only one question, why?

Do you not love our world? The people who are magical like you? Do you not want to protect yourself and those you love? Only you can answer that yourself. But please, I am begging you. Protect us from the darkness, more importantly, protect yourself. Do not let your pride be the obstacle of the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Wake up now, for he has already won half the war.


	2. Blindness

**A/n: Please R and R. I need to improve on my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own HP. **

* * *

Ron and Hermione, they know, they understand. Cedric Diggory did not just fall to the ground and die. I could never, would never, murder him. Why should I anyway, he is not a bad person. Oh yes. How could I forget, he took Cho. He took my beautiful Cho Chang. But who on earth would murder somebody just to get to their girlfriend? Oh right, I remember, demented Harry Potter would. He who needs to be sent to St. Mungos for seeing wrong things, things that are just so hard to believe, so difficult to absorb. Yet, no matter how 'wrong' they were, no matter how difficult to absorb, they were the truth. Truly, the truth.

Yes. Believe what the ministry of magic says. Besides, how on earth, why on earth, would they lie when someone as lethal as Lord Voldemort himself has returned?

Why are you such shallow minded people? Your thoughts go as deep as the water in a tea saucer would. Don't you ever think? The ministry themselves choose not to believe to save their reputation. To save HIS reputation.

Have you never noticed how useless our minister is in fighting the dark ones? Apparently not for all you do is go with the flow. Like sheep to a lazy, superficial, egoistic Shepard. He who does not know: how to serve his own people well. He who is unable to protect his sheep: from the hungry wolves in sheep skin, hiding, living, breathing together with the sheep, eating the sheep's food, drinking the sheep's water.

He, like you, does not realise that once they, the death eaters, are done with the other sheep, he would be next. Next to be enveloped in darkness. Never to see the light of day ever again. Never hear a nightingale sing, the meow of a kitten, or the laughter of children. For if he does not see it now, there would be no children left. No longer will there be the wonders of everyday life.

Yet you do not see it do you? No. Your mind is as blank as his. Your pride stained and yet you choose to ignore it. The truth is, I can see through all of you. We who believe in Lord Voldemort's return can see through those of you whom do not. We see you inner turmoil. How you would rather shun the truth than come straight out to except it. You just want to feel safe. Yet, the safer you feel, the more the wizarding world is in jeopardy.

I warn you, you had better keep an eye out for the darkness. The darkness, slowly creeping around the edges, steadily surrounding us. They are half way through and yet you do not see them. You must be blind. Yes, very, very, blind.


	3. Guilt

**A/n: Thank you_ storm tigeress_ for reviewing even though i have no idea how to put a plot in so i guess that would have to wait for my next fic and thanks to _DeannaSmith_ for motivating me.** **I love you people.**

**Disclaimer: Would i ever own HP? i dun think so...**

* * *

I feel like falling through the veil. Through the veil along with Sirius, my godfather, the closest family I have left. Why? Why does everyone that I love have to leave me? Is it so difficult to hold on? Apparently it is. Not much good it does to you, knowing the famous Harry Potter well.

How could she? That evil witch! Black by family name too! Murderer of her cousin, sinner to the sin of murder. Cursed be my friends and family if I ever forgive her. I promise, I will get her back. That is ascertained. Revenge is in place.

Now, after so much pain they have put me through. Now, do they finally realise how blind they have been. Only when reality hits them right in the face, do they truly awake. Yes, Lord Voldemort at the ministry. Right there in front of everybody, in full form, in relatively good shape.

Evil are those on the dark side, the death eaters. But eviler are those that do not trust in the truth, in the hard copy evidence set before them. Just because they choose to ignore it, shun away from it, does not mean that it is not happening. Just because they choose not to act upon it, does not mean that they are safe.

At least now we have more hope. Hope that the wizarding world will come out alive. If not in one piece, alive at least. Even that pinch of hope is enough for me. After all, it is enough for Dumbledore. Enough. Yes, enough I hope.

Please, I beg, do not tear me away from those I love any longer. It tears my heart, slices it right through. Then again, that is what you want, you evil, sadistic, thing.

Not even a man and yet you have already caused me so much pain. Pain that can never be repaid since you do not love, have never been loved and will never be loved.

I know that I can never make you pay for the pain you have caused me. Consider death the easy way out. For to you, I will show mercy. I am human. Mercy is what I can give you. It will hurt me. But it will hurt you even more. The tremendous gush of heated guilt, like fire, will run through your veins, causing you to scream and shriek in agony. Yes, until the moment you die, pain, more excruciating than _Crucio_, will surge through you. I assure you, it WILL happen.


End file.
